Absorbent articles, such as diapers, child training pants, adult incontinence garments, swim wear, feminine pads and the like, typically include at least one liquid-permeable top layer for direct contact with the wearer, an absorbent core layer, and a substantially liquid-impermeable outer cover material. The absorbent core is positioned between the top layer(s) and the outer cover material. When the absorbent article is exposed to a liquid insult, liquid is absorbed through the top layer and deposited into the absorbent core for distribution and retention. The outer cover prevents the liquid in the absorbent core from leaving the product.
To perform its function, the absorbent core of an absorbent article should be capable of intaking large volumes of fluid rapidly, with some control. In this case, the absorbent material necessarily requires a large amount of void space to take in a fluid insult, but needs the appropriate structural characteristics in controlling, spreading and retaining the fluid.
PCT International Publication No. WO 96/00545 teaches a corrugated liquid permeable top layer disposed over a non-corrugated absorbent core, providing improved softness due to reduced contact with the user""s body. Additionally, the corrugated cover material provides channels which move fluid along the length of the product. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,976,665 to Hansson describes a liquid permeable corrugated and apertured casing sheet for absorbent articles for reducing contact with the wearer""s skin. An absorbent system that can handle large amounts of fluid, control fluid movement, provide integrity during use, and improve softness and dryness is desired, but, based upon the prior art, has not been achieved to date. It is the intention of this disclosure to describe such a system.
The invention disclosed and claimed herein is a corrugated absorbent material having a plurality of alternating peaks and valleys for use in absorbent articles, including, but not limited to, disposable diapers, child training pants, swim wear, adult incontinence garment, sanitary pads or tampons, bandages, wound dressings and the like. The corrugated material is incorporated into the absorbent articles as the absorbent core, or part of the absorbent core, disposed between the fluid permeable top sheet and the fluid impermeable back sheet, to achieve improved fluid intake performance. In accordance with one embodiment of this invention, the absorbent core is modified in conjunction with the fluid permeable top sheet so as to allow the fluid permeable top sheet to adapt to the shape of the corrugated absorbent, thereby improving contact between the layers. The corrugated absorbent material in accordance with this invention provides improved fluid intake due to the higher material surface area for fluid contact, void volume created by the corrugation process, a visual cue for improved fluid intake due to improved material aesthetics, improved absorption of fluids such as urine, menses, and bowel movement (BM) due to the surface structure of the material which provides xe2x80x9cpocketsxe2x80x9d for intake, and softness and dryness due to the modified surface topography of the corrugated absorbent material providing reduced contact with the skin of the wearer. The softness attribute may also help with body conformance and fit in that the corrugated structure may allow for some stretch of the absorbent web.